Ángel:: ReGaLo De NaViDaD
by Dayan
Summary: Cuando la conocí parecía un ángel, un ángel queriendo huir de este mundo cruel,Tal vez en otra vida fue una diosa,la mas deseada de todas,ahora ella vive en mis sueños y pesadillas [ONE SHOT] SessXKiKyou


Ángel

Capitulo Único

Por: Dayan

Aclaraciones:

(---Pensamientos---)

---Cambio de escena---

Letra en negritas: Canciones o Flash Back

Aún recuerdo como la conocí, parecía un ángel, un ángel caído del cielo, desorientado, buscando la salida en este mundo tan cruel, su piel ligeramente blanca, tan blanca como la nieve que en ese momento caía sobre ella, su pelo azabache, como la majestuosa noche, que se recreaba sobre ella, sus labios de color carmín natural, los cuales daban ganas locas de besarlos y sus ojos…maldito el día en el que la miré a los ojos, desde entonces quedé prendido de ellos, de su belleza, de su todo en general-Susurró la voz, de la cual su dueño o dueña estaba agazapado en un oscuro rincón, en algún desconocido lugar mirando a la nada, con ojos sombríos-Ahora ella se apodera de mis sueños y pesadillas, mi ángel…mi querida sacerdotisa…mi tortura..Mi dulce y adorada Kikyou

---En una pequeña casa---

La bella sacerdotisa de cabellos negros se encontraba caminando de un lado para otro con el corazón destrozado sin saber que hacer, sus ojos negros estaban ahogados entre las cristalinas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, para surcar lentamente sus pálidas mejillas, para después caer al suelo, dejando una leve marca, casi inapreciable, pronto sus rodillas flaquearon y cayó al suelo, como si nada en el mundo le importase, la fría sacerdotisa, por primera vez se sentía destruida completamente, algo que no había conseguido ni el mismo Naraku-¿Por qué..?-Musitó levemente mirando al suelo y su mente viajaba en un mar de recuerdos que la ahogaba

**Flash Back **

Se encontraba corriendo, de un ser maligno, sin forma alguna, solo podía apreciar una sombra que la perseguía a toda prisa entre los árboles, paró en seco y sacó su arco y apuntó a la sombra la cual se abalanzó sobre ella, y la tomó por el cuello levantándola en el aire, la sacerdotisa comenzó a sentir como su respiración se acortaba, sintiendo que sus pulmones no podían abarcar aire, sintiendo también como su tráquea se cerraba y pronto sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, kikyou se sintió desfallecer, cuando en ese preciso momento cayó al suelo, sintiendo que la respiración volvía a ella nuevamente, abrió sus ojos y allí vio al chico que hace años, le había robado su corazón, aquel mitad demonio, mitad humano, de pelo blanco y ojos dorados, los cuales la miraban algo confundida

-Kikyou…-Dijo él, bañando en la sangre de la criatura a la cual acababa de matar, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, al ver a la mujer, del cual se había enamorado, hacia ya mucho tiempo, aquella mujer con la que sus ojos se deleitaban… Aquella era a la mujer que él había renunciado por su reencarnación

-Inuyasha…-Dijo la joven sacerdotisa, quedándose prendada de sus ojos, los cuales amaba, al igual que todo su ser, pronto sus ojos se quedaron sin brillo alguno, al ver a una silueta acercarse a él, no era otra que su misma reencarnación, aquella niña, por la cual ella tantas veces sufrió, Kagome que así se llamaba su reencarnación le tomó el hombro a Inuyasha, y lo regañó, pensando como siempre, solo en ella y en Inuyasha-(---_Al fin y al cabo solo es una niña, sin conocimiento del mundo---)_-Pensaba siempre, pero esta vez, sus pensamientos se nublaron, al ver a ambos fundirse en un beso, lentamente se levantó del nevado suelo, y caminó a duras penas, con la vista nublada por las lágrimas hasta su refugio donde allí, se tiró sobre su cama sin importarle nada

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Tan mala fui para merecer esta horrible tortura?-Se preguntó sin ánimo alguno, levantándose lentamente del suelo, mirando por la ventana, los copos de nieve que caían desde el cielo, como si de algodón se tratase, descalza, abrió la puerta de la pequeña cabaña, y se estremeció cuando uno de sus delicados pies, tocó la nieve, luego apoyó el otro, y así sucesivamente, caminando hasta una fuente, la cual estaba adornada de forma natural, con nieve, la fría sacerdotisa se sentó en un banco junto a esta mirando a la nada

-Increíble…-Una voz fría de hombre, sonó a sus espaldas, Kikyou no desvió la vista, sabía bien de que se trataba, su olor era inconfundible, era el hermano de Inuyasha-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía-El hombre hizo un ademán para tocarle la mejilla y Kikyou le retiró la mano rápidamente y lo miró a los ojos

-Que sorpresa…-Le dijo con ironía sin bajar la guardia, debido a que sabía bastante bien lo peligroso que podía a llegar a ser aquel hombre-Tú otra vez...quien lo iba a decir… ¿Acaso eres mi regalo de Navidad Sesshomaru?...Aunque tu no serias un regalo…serias una tortura…

-Um…-Emitió el hombre con una sonrisa poniéndose frente a ella mirandola directamente a los ojos, un grave error que no debió de cometer ,ya que sin darse cuenta, los ojos de la joven mujer lo iban atrapando poco a poco-Ya somos dos Kikyou…tu también eres un tortura

-¡Atrevido!-Le dijo antes de darle una sonora bofetada, que resonó por aquella zona, los ojos de la sacerdotisa, mostraban una gran confusión y rabia-¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso?-Alzó la mano otra vez con intención de darle una bofetada, cosa que Sesshomaru, paró rápidamente y la miró divertido a los ojos

-Creo que no me e explicado muy bien…-Le susurró apretándole la muñeca mirandola a los ojos, esperando ver en ella una muestra de dolor, pero nada, la fría sacerdotisa, a la cual, el amaba en secreto, no mostraba ninguna emoción, su orgullo siempre iba primero, y estaba claro que no le iba a dar el gusto Sesshomaru , de darle una muestra de dolor-Te lo repetiré otra vez…Tú eres la peor de las torturas, tú eres capaz, de que un regimiento de hombres, caiga rendido ante ti, tan solo con una fría mirada, eres capaz, de despertar en sus corazones, sus más oscuros deseos, y sobre todo eres una tortura para mi…-Le dijo con rabia apretándole más fuerte la muñeca-Mostrándote siempre tan fría y calculadora, regalando tan sólo una muestra de cariño al estúpido de mi hermano, haciéndole gozar de tus labios, los cuales me muero por besar-Le dijo aún con más rabia-Y lo peor de todo esque no te puedo odiar! Cuando te veo lo único que puedo hacer es amarte cada vez más! maldita seas

Los ojos de Kikyou mostraban un gran desconcierto y lo miraba como si estuviera mirando a un fantasma, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par, su corazón latía rápidamente sintiendo que no lo podía parar-Deja de delirar…-Fue lo único que pudo decir, se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la puerta de la cabaña, la cual no pudo abrir debido a una ligera presión, levantó la vista y vio un musculoso brazo apoyado en la puerta, luego miró a su dueño y no pudo sentir un gran escalofrío-¿Se te ofrece algo?-le preguntó manteniendo la compostura

**-**Si…-Le dijo fríamente, poniendo la otra mano al otro lado de ella, mientras la miraba a los ojos-Te quiero a ti-Le susurró en el oído, Kikyou se revolvió intentando safarse del agarre pero el hermano de Inuyasha la retuvo-¿O acaso me tienes miedo?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa divertida

-¿Eso es un chiste de Navidad?-Le preguntó con ironía mirándolo directamente a los ojos, con una gran rabia y odio…o quizás no era odio-No te tengo miedo….me produces lástima-Le dijo con media sonrisa triunfante

-¿Seguro?-Le preguntó tomándole el rostro con sus dos manos mirandola fijamente a los ojos-¿Seguro que es lastima y no es otro sentimiento?-Le preguntó aun más cerca, sintiendo la cálida respiración de la sacerdotisa, algo que lo hizo enloquecer más-Maldita seas¡estúpida Miko!,¿ hasta cuando tendré que insistir para poder tenerte?

-Dime una cosa…Suponiendo que lo que dices es verdad-Dijo Kikyou algo dolida por las Palabras de aquel hombre pero siguió como si nada, sintiendo como un sentimiento que había enterrado por miedo se despertaba-¿Por qué yo?-Le preguntó desafiante mirándolo a los ojos-Quiero decir…teniendo a mi reencarnación ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

-Pensé que eras más inteligente…-Le susurró abrazándola por la cintura-De seguro ella no tiene tu carácter, el cual me hace rendirme a ti-Bajo lentamente las manos y le acarició las manos-Seguramente ella no tiene estas cálidas manos y firmes, capaces de sujetar tu arco-Llevó lentamente las manos hacia el rostro de la sacerdotisa, mientras esta, estaba anonadada por lo que escuchaba-Apuesto lo que sea…que ella no tiene tu dulce y embriagante olor, que me enloquece, ni esos dos bellos ojos que tienes, que son capaces de derretir el hielo-Le susurró acercándose a sus labios-No me hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber, que sus labios no son como los tuyos, los cuales tengo ganas locas de besarlos

Sin darle tiempo a responder, el hermano de Inuyasha, la atrajo un poco hacia él, acariciándole las mejillas suavemente, mientras sus bocas se acercaban cada vez más, sin negación por parte de la sacerdotisa, la cual pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de él, pegando sus bocas, y buscando sus lenguas las cuales, danzaban por ver quien ganaba esa guerra, pero todo tiene su fin, y sus pulmones pidieron aire y ambos se separaron, apreciándose así en Kikyou un leve rubor

-Apostaría lo que sea…que ella no besa como tú-Le dijo abrazándola fuertemente mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el cabello de Kikyou-Entiéndelo Kikyou…ella nunca será como tú…tu eres única…mi pequeña Kikyou

Diciendo esto, se separó lentamente de ella y la miró a los ojos, poniendo las manos en las mejillas de ella, acariciándole con la yema de los dedos su leve sonrojo, Kikyou sonrió levemente, agradecida a aquel hombre, que había despertado en ella unos sentimientos, que pensó que no encontraría nunca más. Ahora, dos seres incomprendidos se amaban en los brazos del otro, para así no acabarse nunca más

Hola n.n espero que os haya gustado, aunque ha quedado un poco cutre u.u espero vuestros rr y si no lo entendere.


End file.
